Ways To Reject Sasuke Uchiha
by Miss.Dark.Throne
Summary: reject! Sasuke gets rejected by Sakura and her ways she rejects him. Sasukes pick up lines and Sakura's REJECT lines. two-shot RxR... SASUSAKU... COMEDY.


Ways To Reject Sasuke Uchiha.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One - How To Reject Uchiha's Pick Up Lines Part ONE.

(Sakura POV)

**Step I- If he asks you out. **

I was walking down the hall. My long cherry pink hair swaying side to side. It was Lunch. I wasn't feeling hungry, like always sometimes. As I was just about to reach the doors to go outside HE appeared. He speaking of-

"Hey Sakura." said the HE guy.

"what you want Sasuke." the said guy smirked and pulled me along.

"Sakura… will you go out with me this Saturday?" Sasuke said.

"Sorry im having a headache this weekend." I said and simply walked away grinning like mad. I wanna see how far he will go if he wants me.

**Step II- If he asks you if you want a drink. **

Me and the girls were at the bar for Girls Night. Yes were allowed to drink were all 18. We were all dancing drinking, bla bla bla. Then the doors open and SASUKE walked in. oh lord this otta be good… NOT!

"hey Sa-Ku-Ra." he said.

"what you want NOW?" I said a little annoyed.

"come."

I followed him to the bar.

"so Sakura Can I buy you a drink?" he said.

"well…. Actually I'd rather have the money." I said that and pulled my hand out for the money. Which never came then I walked away grinning again leaving a shocked Sasuke.

**Step III- When he comments on your face.**

At school once again. I was in my Photography class. Photo shopping my animal and nature pictures. After about 10 minutes Sasuke walked over and said -

"Hey Sakura, Im a Photographer and I've been looking for a face like yours." sasuke said. When is this guy ever going to give up.

"yea and im a plastic surgeon and I've been looking for a face like yours." I said in a snotty voice. After that the class cracked up.

He then walked away pissed. HA SCORE!

**Step IV- when he asks if we went on a date once.**

I was at the Japan park sitting on a bench when sasuke walked by and sat next to me.

I was ignoring him and kept on reading my book when he snapped it closed.

I looked up and glared at him.

"what you do that for!" I yelled at him looking for my page I was on.

"I have a question." he said.

"ok what." I said.

"didn't we go on a date once or twice Sakura?" he asked. I snickered and replied-

"must've been one I never make the same mistake twice." then I got up and left the bench I was sitting on leaving an angered Sasuke. Hey its true I don't.

**Step V- if he asks how you got so BEAUTIFUL.**

I was in class sitting. Waiting for Kakashi-san to come in when I thought he was here Sasuke walked in with his groupies Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba, Sasori, and Shikamaru Nara. Naruto and Kiba was talking loud as usual. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasori was silent, and well Sasuke was staring at….. ME! WHAT!

This cant be good.

He then walked over to me and said this which made me blush a little.

"how did you get so beautiful Sakura?" he said. Ok I admit it this guy is good.

Then I gave him a smart remark.

"I must've been given your share Sasuke." I said. Smirking. He ignored it and looked away.

**Step VI- If he tells you, you turn a few heads.**

I was at home watching Bones, when my phone ringed. I didn't bother to look at who called and just picked it up.

"What?" I said

"hn.."

I know that voice or well… who says that.

"ugh what you want Sasuk"

"hn"

"omg what! Im watching bones here." I told him annoyed.

Then I heard some noises in the back ground… '_come on teme tell her that it always work!" _Was that Naruto? Then I heard Sasuke say fine?

"sakura."

"whaaa." I said munching on popcorn.

"your face must turn a few heads…" he said. Then I choked on my popcorn and laughed.

"haha seriously Uchiha haha.. And your face must turn a few stomachs." then I hung up laughing.

**Step VII- when he tells you to ask him out, and when he says he can make you happy.**

I was at home watching SpongeBob Square Pants. Yea so what I like that show. After watching and giggling a little the door bell rung. "oh my goodness gracious who's interrupting me when im watching this?" I said and got up and went to the door.

"what Sasuke?" I said and he walked in. rude much..

"ok Sakura."

"ok what? don't be raping me now." I said.

"go on… don't be shy.." he said.

"what the hell are you talking about?" I said. Wtf is all I gotta say right now.

"go on.. Ask me out." he said.

"ok then.." I said. He looked up with stars in his eyes till I said this..

"get out.." I said. Then he glared at me and still sat there.

"hey Sakura I can make you the happiest girl on earth." he said.

"why are you gon leave!" I said with stars in my eyes.

**that's it for now. I'll make another chapter to this if you want ;P hope you enjoy.**


End file.
